1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to stock bar and T-bar coupling structures for mounting sprinklers and, more particularly, to a stock bar and T-bar coupling structure for mounting a sprinkler by which a stock bar having a snap clamp can be securely mounted to a T-bar at a precise position through a simple process.
2. Description of the Related Art
As well known to those skilled in the art, to mount a sprinkler, a stock bar is coupled to T-bars so as to be perpendicular to the T-bars, and a sprinkler reducer is then supported by a snap clamp, which is provided on the stock bar.
FIG. 1 is a view showing a sprinkler mounting structure which was proposed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/006,233 which was filed by the inventor of the present invention. As shown in the drawing, the conventional sprinkler mounting structure includes two T-bars 1, which are mounted on the ceiling of a building, and each of which has a held part 1a on an upper side thereof. The sprinkler mounting structure further includes a stock bar 2 which has bent parts 2a at opposite ends thereof. Each bent part 2a has an elastic unit 3, which has a bent hook 3a. The bent hook 3a is hooked to the held part 1a of the T-bar 1 when the bent part 2a is coupled to the T-bar 1. The sprinkler mounting structure further includes a snap clamp 4 which is fitted over the stock bar 2. A sprinkler reducer 6 is inserted into a side of the snap clamp 4, and a locking unit 5 is rotatably provided on the snap clamp 4 adjacent to a mouth defined the other side of the snap clamp 4.
However, in the conventional sprinkler mounting structure, because the stock bar 2 and the bent parts 2a, each having the elastic unit 3, are integrated with each other, if the distance between the T-bars 1 is not correct, the sprinkler mounting process cannot be conducted. Furthermore, the elastic unit 3 ensures sufficient coupling force between the T-bar 1 and the stock bar 2 in upward and downward directions, but it applies an elastic holding force only in the longitudinal direction of the T-bar. Therefore, the stock bar 2 may be undesirably moved by outside forces during a sprinkler mounting process, so that a worker must conduct a process of adjusting the position of the sprinkler after the sprinkler mounting process has been completed.